tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Hatt's Birthday Party
|narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=Series 5 |series_no=5.04 |number=108 |released= * 17th September 1998 * 26th November 1998 * 14th January 1999 * 13th September 1999 * 26th May 2000 * 8th January 2004 * 7th August 2009 |previous=A Better View for Gordon |next=James and the Trouble with Trees}} Lady Hatt's Birthday Party is the fourth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot One Summer's Day, Bertie asks Thomas and Percy if they have noticed something different about the Fat Controller. Percy tells Bertie that he saw the Fat Controller staring into the clouds this morning and he wonders why. It is Lady Hatt's birthday and the Fat Controller has a brand new outfit to wear especially for the party. Lady Hatt tells him not to be late and he tells her that he will be spic and span and right on time. The Fat Controller is leaving work early to attend the party at Kirk Ronan. He tells the stationmaster that he will be taking his car as the engines are busy. He thinks it is reliable, but it is not. His mood soon changes when his car becomes stuck in a pothole with a flat tyre. He decides not to risk changing it because it will dirty his suit and it will never do for his wife's party. The Fat Controller then sees Caroline and explains the situation and hitches a lift in her, but Caroline does not like going fast and her engine overheats. George the Steamroller then arrives and insults Caroline, but his driver is more polite to the Fat Controller and offers him a ride to Thomas, who is just down the line and he agrees, promising Caroline that he will send for help. George enjoys rolling along the road, but not the Fat Controller, who quickly becomes covered in oil. Worse is to follow; George cries for help, slips out of control due to a malfunction and ends up into a muddy ditch close to where Thomas is taking on water and the Fat Controller catapults and ends up waist-deep in the mud. Thomas has never seen the Fat Controller in such a mess and he asks Thomas' driver for a ride, but Thomas' fireman had taken ill, so the Fat Controller offers to be Thomas' relief fireman. He works hard and coal dust and soot fly everywhere and at last, Thomas arrives at Kirk Ronan, just in time. The Fat Controller quickly buys a bunch of flowers for the party and Thomas wishes him good luck as he departs. As the clock strikes three, he arrives, tired but triumphant. He gives his wife the flowers and she is most grateful and states that she knows it is her special birthday party, but not that it was 'fancy dress.' Everyone laughs and then the party begins. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * George * Caroline * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jem Cole * James * Mrs. Kyndley * Refreshment Lady * The Butler * The Tailor * The Railway Board * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Bridget Hatt Locations * Ffarquhar * Kirk Ronan * Topham Hall * Kirk Ronan Road * Bulgy's Bridge * Callan * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * During the scenes where the Fat Controller rides in his car and Caroline, music is heard in the US and international versions but not the UK version. * In the UK version, George's whistle is heard earlier than in the US and international versions. * In the US and international versions, the sounds made by the Fat Controller's car, Caroline and George are barely audible. * In the UK narration, Lady Hatt gains a classy accent. * When the Fat Controller arrives at Lady Hatt's party, an instrumental version of the song "Happy Birthday to You" is heard playing in the background. * Near the clock of the ballroom is the same portrait of a bearded man holding a top hat from Topham Hall in Thomas in Trouble, the Ffarquhar Stationmaster's house in Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Sir Topham Hatt's Office in Series 4. * Also when the Fat Controller arrives at his wife’s birthday party, as the doors open, pictures of famed railway engineers Robert Stephenson (left) and Isambard Kingdom Brunel (right) can be seen in the background. * This episode marks the first time Lady Hatt is referred to by name. * One of the flowers the Fat Controller buys is really a stem of broccoli. * This episode marks the last of two things: ** Caroline's last speaking role to date. ** Jem Cole's last speaking role until the special, Journey Beyond Sodor. * In the US, this episode was listed before A Better View for Gordon on the Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories VHS/DVD, meaning the viewers would not have known about Gordon's view at Kirk Ronan. * This episode marks the first time a human has been the main character in the television series. Goofs * When Lady Hatt says "I didn't know it was fancy dress," one of the people laughing is missing their eyebrows. * The narrator mentions George enjoying "rolling along the lane," but he still looks cross. In the same scene, wires are visible on George. * Jem Cole does not have any eyebrows. * When the narrator says, "Later that day, the Fat Controller changed into his new suit," the Fat Controller is missing one of his eyebrows. * For the rest of the episode after George crashes, the Fat Controller does not have eyebrows. * When Thomas wishes "Good Luck!" to the Fat Controller, his driver's small scale model is wearing glasses even though the model did not when Thomas starts going to the station. * It is said that Caroline spluttered with fury, but she looks very sad. One cut in the same scene also shows her looking cross before the narrator mentions it. * Jem Cole disappears when the Fat Controller falls off George. * In a rare picture, Caroline's driver is smiling when she breaks down. * George has Trevor's whistle sound. * When George cries "Help! Something snapped!" the Fat Controller is elevated a bit in George's cab due to a film cut. Around the same time, the Fat Controller also prematurely tips over. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and Lady Hatt's Birthday In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 3 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine AUS * Happy Ever After (VHS) * The Complete Series 5 * My First Thomas with The Fat Controller DVD Packs * My First Thomas * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack NZ * Happy Ever After NOR * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) SWE * The Engine and the Gremlins MYS * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Adventures PHL * A Better View for Gordon (DVD) DK * Thomas and the Ghosts and Other Stories ITA * Time for James GR * Adventures at the Railway Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (Taiwanese DVD) }} de:Lady Hatts Geburtstagsfeier es:La Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Lady Hatt he:מסיבת יום ההולדת של גברת האט ja:ハットきょうふじんのたんじょうび pl:Urodziny Żony Grubego Zawiadowcy ru:День Рождения Леди Хэтт Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video